


May 8, 1891

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [21]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson and Spencer await Dr. Watson's lonely return from the Continent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 8, 1891

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #31: _Just a little bit more: Write an add-on scene to one of your own stories. This can be an addition to a previous entry you wrote for JWP. Please link the story to which you're adding on!_  
>  This story continues [May 3, 1891](http://archiveofourown.org/works/883515), a few days later.

I would still be fretting over Dr. Watson's telegram of two days ago if not for all the callers at the door, brought by the brief announcement of Mr. Holmes' death in all the papers yestereve. The newspapermen don't seem to believe that I know nothing more than they do. Spencer has bloodied a few ankles, but still the bell rings.

Dr. Watson had said he should return in three days' time, so I continue answering the door in the hope it will be him instead. Spencer keeps a faithful vigil by the door whether I'm there or not, patiently waiting for Dr. Watson to appear.

I wonder what the doctor will do or say about the newspapermen, for they are sure to pester him about poor Mr. Holmes, and that is the last thing he needs. After all he's been through, being chased out of his home or trapped inside it would be the last straw; I do believe I would join Spencer in bloodying some ankles if it should come to that.


End file.
